To give a chance
by Type12
Summary: As much as she tried to feel angry, to build up that tall, separating wall, just one look at the roses in her hand made her gaze soften, her lips curve into a smile. Because as much as she wanted to hate Valentine's day with a fiery passion, she found herself eagerly awaiting her next gift from James Potter. ONE SHOT COMPLETE. Set at Valentine's day (obviously). Jily.


"Come on Evans, you know you love me really," James snickered, and ducked quickly, as Lily's response came in the form of a wild fist swing. Lily was on her nerves. James had been following her all day, whispering in her ear which startled her half to death, or bestowing her with red roses. She wished she had stayed in the dorms today, she didn't know what she was thinking, coming where James could find her, on _Valentine's day, _of all days.

The big tosser had showered her with gifts all morning, some less tame than others. With any other person, a Valentine's gift would be welcome. However, this was Potter, who had what seemed to be absolutely no taste in Valentine's gifts. Honestly, what sort of person gave someone a petrified, gold painted doxy in a dress for Valentine's day? Lily had made sure to set the poor creature free, but couldn't resist sneaking it into James' bag, surely it would not be in a good mood when he opened it.

The doxy had been on Lily's bed when she woke up, with a card attached from James Potter. Lily didn't even want to know how James had gotten the gifts up the girl's staircase, but quite frankly, she didn't really want to know. Along with the doxy, there had been a red rose nestled next to her chest. How unoriginal.

It wasn't that Lily had anything against Valentine's day, it was just so hard to enjoy them, what with Potter irritating her to no end, and proposing his love for her. She had hoped that he would give it a rest this year, as she only had one more Valentine's day at Hogwarts left to try to enjoy.

Alice and Mary cooed at the sight of the Honeyduke's chocolates labelled with her name at the breakfast table. Marlene seemed to see her pain, and gave her a grimace. She opened the box warily, half expecting a naked Potter to jump out and propose marriage, but no such absurdity came. He had even given found out her favourite chocolate, white cinnamon, though she had no idea how. She was very much tempted to have one, but she couldn't help worry for love potions, or something of the likes.

And next to the chocolates, of course, was another red rose. When she refused to eat the chocolate, she rolled her eyes when Mary offered to taste test. Mary went ahead and did so. There seemed to be no trouble, so Lily cautiously popped one into her mouth. It was just as good as always, so she may have felt a tiny little bit of gratefulness towards James Potter. However, only a little.

In the morning's charm's lesson, a green gem on a silver chain floated towards her, attracting the eye of almost everyone in the class. She stared, open mouthed, as the necklace hung in midair right before her face, waiting for her to take it. With shaking fingers, she reached out and caught it in her hand. It was a very pretty thing, with tiny silver vines curling delicately around the green gem, which she noted was a similar colour to that of her eyes.

As she clasped the chain around her neck, silver words wrote themselves in mid air, spelling out, _'Love, your Jamesie-poo.'_

As the snickers sounded throughout the class, Lily's high spirit's automatically plummeted, and her defences fired up, ready for a flirtatious comment from said James Potter. None came, however, which was strange, because James was in fact sitting not two seats behind her. Something hit her on the back of the head, which she saw to be yet another red rose. She looked back to see James staring at her intently, with a smile on his face. Not his usual smirk, but a real, genuine smile.

At lunch, later on that day, Lily gasped when something was pulled over her head, and obscured her vision. Her hands reached up to her head, and pulled off what she found to be a knitted green beanie. It was in fact, the one which she had admired on the last Hogsmeade trip, one of which she remembered telling Marlene how much she wanted it. James must have been close enough to hear, she figured, and had gone and bought it for her. It was almost sweet.

It almost made her smile when she saw the fourth red rose, this time pinned to the hat. She spun around in her seat, her pudding forgotten, as she sought out James Potter. He was still standing behind her, and gave her a grin when she didn't hex him into the next century. Then he scampered off, before she could change her mind.

Lily didn't receive any more presents from James after that, at least not until dinner. She was halfway through her treacle tart, and was enjoying it immensely, when the last gift came.

It was a thick square parcel, wrapped in brown paper, with a silver ribbon tied around the middle. She felt James' eyes on her as she slowly untied the silver ribbon and put it aside. She ignored Alice giggling beside her, and tore off the wrapping, to reveal a large, square, leather bound book. Upon opening it, she saw a moving picture of her and James, taken some time last year when they had temporarily put aside their differences.

He held her bridal style, and was tickling her while she laughed and punched at him, with no success. She honestly didn't know how she tolerated him enough to let him pick her up, but she had to admit that it was a cute photo. She opened to the next page, where she and James were in the middle of a fight. And there were more. Lots more. All showing a moment between them, whether it was good or bad, it was there. She didn't even wonder who took the photos, as she turned to face James, who had sneaked onto the seat next to her. He wore a sort of wary smile, wondering what her reaction would be.

Lily closed the cover of his scrapbook, and looked at him. For ten long seconds she stared at him, taking in his hopeful expression. James felt like the happiest man on earth, as Lily finished inspecting him, and smiled.


End file.
